Pokemon Adventures Aftermath
by TrainerBronze
Summary: After the events in Hoenn, a new threat will terrorize all of the regions! The Pokedex Holders must once again avert this disaster... (Some hints of shipping included) This series' chapters will be short, but there will be many chapters.
1. Isolated

Red stood on the summit of Mt. Silver. The snow blew by him like a Regice using Blizzard. The cold winds raged on. Pika was sitting right next to Red, building a snowman. Red gripped onto the corner of his hat, making sure it wouldn't blow away. Meanwhile, Poli, Saur, Snor, Gyara, and Aero, were out of their Pokeballs, communicating with each other. They were worried about their Trainer who hardly talked now, and about the cold winds.

It had been a while since the Battle Frontier event in Hoenn. After the tournament, Red went to visit his mother. One week later he decided to go back to Mt. Silver, and isolated himself there. None of the other Pokédex Holders were unable to track Red down, after his disappearance. The only person who knew was well, Red himself! All Red would do was train with his Pokémon just as he did with Gold.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing…" Red thought. "Everyone" meaning his friends. Green was probably still running his Gym in Viridian. Yellow was most likely at Viridian Forest. Finally, Blue was most likely with her parents on the Sevii Islands. Red missed the first friends he ever had.

Next, came his friends in Hoenn. Ruby was probably still competing in Pokémon Contests. Sapphire was most likely helping Professor Birch with his studies, or training. Emerald was probably honing his skills in Mega Evolution. It had been a while since Red saw the Hoenn Trio.

Finally came Johto. Crystal was still working with Professor Oak in Kanto. Silver had recently joined the International Police, and was doing things secretive as well. And Gold was probably still working at the Daycare Center. Even though Johto was right next door to Kanto, Red never got the time to visit Johto in a long time.

Red chuckled. "And, where am I? On a mountain in the cold…" Sometimes Red felt alone but he had his Pokemon by his side. Red walked into his cave, and thought, "I wish someone was here with me…"

 **Well this is the first chapter! Hoped you enjoyed it!**


	2. Vision

"Gold! You're taking good care of the Pokémon we just got, right?" the Daycare Lady asked. Gold let the Pokémon run around the yard.

"Yeah! Don't worry I am!" Gold fed the rest of the Pokémon at the Daycare some berries. After the Hoenn Battle Frontier Tournament, Gold traveled back to Johto to first check up on Professor Elm. Gold then went back to the Johto Daycare to take care of the Pokémon.

"Here Pichu!" Gold gave a berry to his Pichu. His Pichu was satisfied and started to nibble at the berry. Gold took out his phone and tried to call Red again. No answer. After calling 7 times, Red still wouldn't pick up.

"Damn it. Where can Red be?" Pichu realizing Gold was in deep thought, didn't say anything. Gold just shook his head, and continued to help the other Pokémon. It would be a long day. There were a lot more Pokémon than expected, giving more work for Gold to do. Gold tried to shove away the thought of Red, as the day went by.

After his work at the Daycare, Gold went home to New Bark Town. Gold greeted his mom, and ate with his Pokémon. Normally Gold would eat his food like a Munchlax on drugs, but today he wasn't up for it. He, was tired. After Gold's dinner, he prepared himself to go to bed, but was still worried about Red. He remembered the day when everyone learned about Red's disappearance…

 **(Flashback… 1 month after the Battle Frontier Event.)**

 _"Hey Gold!" Green yelled. Gold turned around to see his Senior. Gold grinned. "What's up Green?"_

 _"I can't find Red. I was going to talk to him since Blue was being her pesky self again." Gold thought this was very strange. Gold took out his phone and tried to call Red. No answer._

 _Green shook his head. He explained that he to tried to contact Red but with no luck. They had last seen Red at the Battle Frontier in Hoenn. Gold scratched his head._

 _"Is he with his mom?" Gold asked. Green shook his head. "Red's mom said that he went somewhere about 2 weeks ago. His mom doesn't know where he is… Man, this is ridiculous. Red disappeared before and now he's done it again." Gold now was getting curious on where Red could be._

 _Green contacted all of the other Pokedex Holders. Each of them had no clue where Red was. "We'll have to find Red sooner or later. Let me know if you find him Gold!"_

 **(End of flashback.)**

Gold just laughed to himself. "Red is 17. He can take care of himself." He said to himself. But deep down, Gold was still worried. That night, Gold had a dream. He was in a temple made of marble. There were Statues of Legendary Pokémon around the pathway Gold was walking on. There in the Temple, was Arceus, the god of Pokémon.

"You need to fear not human. For I bring a message." Arceus said. "A dark power awakens. I see destruction and death in all of the regions. You must gather the Pokedex Holders. In 5 days, it awakens. Be prepared, and be safe." Gold realized that Arceus was warning him. Arceus was giving Gold a job.

There was a bright flash of light, and Gold found himself awake on his bed. "I have to find Red. I have to find the Pokedex Holders."

 **Wow things are getting interesting! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Gathering

The next day, Gold woke up. He quickly changed to his normal attire. After gathering his Pokémon, Gold began to think about what Arceus had said. Was Arceus speaking the truth, or was it merely a dream? Gold laughed.

"It was the god of Pokémon who told me. For now I have to focus on finding the others." Gold sent out his Pichu. Pichu hopped onto Gold's head. Afterwards, Gold contacted the Daycare, notifying them that he would not be coming. Next thing to do was pinpoint Red's location.

"Pichu, you have any ideas where Red can be?" Pichu thought about this question. Pichu started to scratch his head. Gold did the same.

"Man, this is so frustrating! Oh my Arceus! There are 6 regions, and Red can be anywhere! It's also not like I have all the time in the world! 5 days! 5 Mother Scyther Days!" Gold yelled in rage. Pichu looked around the landscape of Johto. Pichu began to tug at Gold's hair. Gold turned and saw that his Pokemon was pointing to the east. To Kanto? No. To Mt. Silver.

Now Gold felt like a complete imbecile for not thinking about Mt. Silver. Gold facepalmed himself.

"OF COURSE!" Gold yelled. He grabbed his skateboard, and started heading towards Mt. Silver. Pichu held onto to Gold's hat.

"I've got to hurry and tell Red!" Gold thought. He just had to hope that Red was indeed actually there.

Red sighed. Gold had called him 7 or 8 times now and all those times, Red did not respond. Red began to feel a sense of guilt. He missed the Raven haired boy.

Red recalled the moments when he trained with Gold. He laughed when he remembered these moments. "I wish Gold could be here right now." Red said to Pika. Pika nodded. Despite Gold wasn't Pika's trainer, the Pikachu still enjoyed Gold's presence. And as if Jirachi heard Red's wish, he heard a voice in the blizzard.

"RED! RED YOU HERE?!" the voice screamed. Was it another challenger? The voice sounded very familiar. Could it be…? Red turned expecting to see another Trainer he never met. But instead he saw someone else. A boy with Raven colored hair, a Pichu, and a skateboard. An old friend. Gold.

"Yo, Red!... Where have you fricking been!?" It was indeed Gold. Red said nothing at first. Red didn't know if he was happy or traumatized. Then Red spoke to a human since a very long time.

"Gold… How have you been?" Gold wanted to say more things, like why Red isolated himself, or why he never spoke with his friends, or like how he could survive the cold for such a long time.

"Heh, I've been good Senior Red…" Red expected Gold to send out his Exbo and battle him, but Gold did not.

"Yo, I've got something to tell you! It's really important, I swear!" Red's eyes widened, and he told Gold to come into his cave. While Pichu was spending time with Pika, Gold spoke with Red.

"The night before I came here, I had a dream… I was in a temple made of pure gold. I saw statues of Pokémon… Some I recognized, some I didn't at all… Anyways, in the middle was Arceus…" Red was listening attentively. "Arceus told me, that a dark power is awakening, and in 5 days it will come. I don't know what 'it' is referring to though. Arceus also said that the Pokedex Holders must regather and be prepared. So ii came to you first…"

Red thought about this. A dark power…? If Gold was told about this by the god of Pokémon, it had to be serious.

"Well whatever this darkness is, we'll find out in 5 days. What day of the week is today?"

"Monday." Gold replied. "So we have until the end of Friday to gather everyone, and be prepared huh?" Red said. Red strapped on his backpack, and got his bike ready. "Well we better go now."

 **Chapter 3! I apologize for the lack of chapters. Been a bit busy these days. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Update on PKMN Adventures

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of chapters. I have gotten into 1 month of school, and I haven't found much time to type. Please Understand! I am working on the next chapters. I also want to let you know that I am a fan of Professor Layton and I am working on another FanFic. Professor Layton and the Menacing Mishap. Thanks for the support! I hope I will get more time! Good Day to you!**


End file.
